


speaking in tongues

by extremelyquestionable (TechnicalTragedy)



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, French Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/extremelyquestionable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Zeroyalchaos, one teaching the other how to French kiss and getting blown away at how good they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	speaking in tongues

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://extremelyquestionable.tumblr.com/post/99600665227/zeroyalchaos-one-teaching-the-other-how-to-french)

Steven swallowed nervously, perched on the edge of Anthony’s bed. “Anthony, what if-” he started, but Anthony waved a hand, cutting him off.

"Don’t worry, Stevie. My parents won’t be home until late. They won’t find out," he assured his nervous friend, patting his thigh as he settled on the bed. "Alright, you’ve kissed someone before, yeah?"

Steven nodded, worry still creasing his brow. “Just never, um, with tongue.”

Anthony nodded back, smiling. “Well, I have, so I’ll teach you how. Soon you’ll be the best French kisser ever, and all the chicks will wanna make out with you so they can experience your magic tongue.”

Steven wrinkled his nose. “I don’t want to make out with a bunch of girls.”

"Make out with whoever you want, then. No judgment here," Anthony said, easy smile still in place. "You want to go out and use what I’m about to teach you to make all the boys go weak at the knees, go right on ahead."

Steven rolled his eyes, but the joking was making him relax. “Alright, so, um, how are we gon-” He was interrupted by Anthony’s lips pressing against his. Steven made a surprised noise, and his hands flew to steady himself on Anthony’s arms. His eyes fluttered shut and he adjusted the angle of his head slightly so their noses weren’t pressing so close together.

After a few moments of closed-mouth kissing, Steven felt Anthony’s lips part, and his tongue pressed against his lips, seeking entrance. He hesitantly opened up, and their tongues met, surprising Steven enough that he pulled back. Anthony followed his lips and cracked his eyes open.

"Don’t chicken out on me now, Steven. You wanted to l-" Anthony didn’t get any farther as Steven mashed their mouths together, teeth clicking awkwardly.

Steven, just wanting to do something that would make Anthony shut up, bit gently at Anthony’s lower lip, immediately running his tongue over the bite to soothe it. He tightened his grip on Anthony’s biceps, then slid his hands down to his thighs. Anthony let out a quiet moan, and the only reason Steven even noticed it was because of the vibrations it made against his mouth. His lips nearly curved up into a smile, but he instead focused on drawing more of those sounds from Anthony.

They kissed for a long time, long enough that when they finally pulled away their lips were sore and puffy. Anthony blinked at Steven, pupils dilated, and he grinned slowly.

"You’re a natural," he breathed, and Steven smirked back at him.

"Would you say I made you go weak at the knees?"

Anthony’s smile quickly morphed into a scowl, and he pushed at Steven’s shoulder. “Asshole,” he muttered.

Steven ran his tongue over his lips, and noticed Anthony tracking the movement with his eyes. Keeping as straight of a face as he could manage, Steven stood and stretched up on the balls of his feet, his joints popping and his shirt riding up. “So,” he began once he was settled back on his heels, “Pizza?”

Anthony’s eyes snapped up to his face, and a mini war played out before he grinned wide said, “I think you taste better, actually.” As Steven groaned at the cheesiness of the line, Anthony pulled him back onto the bed to kiss him again.


End file.
